Quiet Time
by wordboy
Summary: John and Aeryn can't even take a vacation without things going wrong.
1. Default Chapter

"Quiet Time" Part One: Getting Away From It All  
  
Time: Not long after Meltdown  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters, and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
APPARITARUS – A COMMERCE PLANET…  
  
LATE AFTERNOON, LOCAL TIME…  
  
Aeryn looked around the crowded street and frowned. "John, why are we here? We have work to do on Talyn."  
  
John led Aeryn through the crowd and sighed. He thought, What's the old cliché? The more things change… John had to admit to himself that no matter how much Aeryn had changed over the last two and a half cycles, there was still a part of her that was still a Peacekeeper, the part that had trouble with the concept of a vacation.  
  
"Look, Aeryn, all I wanted was to get away from Talyn for a little while. As you've said, he's a magnificent ship, but he ain't the size of Moya yet. There aren't a lot of places to go for privacy."  
  
Aeryn stared at the back of John's head. "So you decided to leave Talyn?"  
  
"It's called R&R, shore leave…whatever. It's a vacation. Besides, I don't know about you, but I don't think I can stand Rygel floating in on us again."  
  
Despite herself, Aeryn felt a smile crawl onto her face. "All right, that was annoying…but the look on your face was worth it." Though she tried not to, Aeryn started laughing.  
  
John glanced back at her. "Fine. Laugh while you can." He looked around at the buildings that lined both sides of the street and frowned. He made a show of studying the array of signs that identified each building, watched the wild assembly of beings that passed them, then stepped closer to Aeryn. "Um, Aeryn? Can you read these signs?"  
  
Aeryn stared at John and again started laughing. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"An inn or a hotel. Anything with a comfortable bed, a good bar and a descent restaurant."  
  
Aeryn looked over the signs and started walking. "This way." She stopped after a few steps and looked back down the street. She suddenly felt very suspicious, and she could almost feel eyes staring at her.  
  
John noticed immediately. "Something wrong, baby?"  
  
"I don't know. It felt like someone was watching me." Aeryn surveyed the crowd then shook her head. "Your paranoia must be rubbing off on me."  
  
John continued to stare down the street. "Uh-huh. Hey, what do you mean I'm paranoid?" He started after her. Soon, they disappeared into the crowd.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
He backed into the shadows, disappearing from sight as the Sebacean woman turned and looked in his direction. She searched for several microts then turned and disappeared into the crowd, the male close behind her.  
  
Ever since he had first spotted her, disembarking from a travel pod, he had been entranced by her, by the way she moved. There was an easy, almost predatory grace in the way she walked. That he hand was never far from her holstered pulse pistol was even more enticing.  
  
He knew what had to be done, and knew he wouldn't have to wait long.  
  
His hand dipped under the cloak he wore and produced a small communicator. He adjusted the frequency then spoke in a quiet voice. "Are you there?"  
  
"I'm here," an equally quiet voice replied. "What do you have for me?"  
  
"The male you were looking for. I believe I've located him. I'm ready to discuss terms. I'll meet you at the agreed place." He switched off the communicator, looked again into the crowd and was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
John slipped low on the padded bench, closed his eyes and felt himself finally begin to relax. It had seemed to him that they had been going non- stop since he, Aeryn, Rygel and Stark had been forced to remain on Talyn after the near disaster on Kanvia.  
  
He didn't want to think about his twin on Moya.  
  
Next to him, Aeryn shifted uncomfortably. "Is this all you want to do?"  
  
John opened his eyes and turned to Aeryn. "Just relax, Aeryn. Unwind a bit. Why? What did you have in mind?"  
  
Aeryn shrugged and reached for her drink. "Your people do this often? Just sit around and do nothing?"  
  
"Not many. Most work their tails off just trying to survive." John reached for his own drink. "It was starting to seem to me that most people have forgotten how to relax." He took a long sip of the thick, greasy liquid. "This is like drinking thirty weight," he said as he noticed a short, slender being heading for them. "Oh, now what's this about?"  
  
The being stopped at their table and leaned close. "You're John Crichton, aren't you?" Her voice was high-pitched and almost squeaky. "You're John Crichton and she's Aeryn Sun."  
  
John threw a quick look at Aeryn and shook his head. "Who?"  
  
"Crichton, John Crichton! I'm Ixa, and I've been looking for you."  
  
Why can't I even go on vacation without people coming after me? he thought. "Nope, not me. I'm not Crichton and she's not Sun."  
  
Ixa looked suspicious and leaned closer. "Oh really? Then, if you're not Crichton and Sun, who are you?"  
  
Before John could reply, Aeryn said, "I'm Sundance, he's Butch. Now go away and annoy someone else."  
  
Ixa stared at them then mumbled something that sounded obscene, turned and walked away.  
  
John watched her then turned to Aeryn. "Butch and Sundance?"  
  
"First thing I thought of." Aeryn looked at her glass then stood. "I'm going to see if they have anything else besides this." John nodded and watched her walk up to the bar.  
  
John sighed and closed his eyes again. So who's looking for us now? Who've we pissed off this time? A new retrieval squad using some outside help?  
  
He heard heavy footsteps and knew that someone other than Aeryn was approaching. Before he could open his eyes, John felt a large hand grab his shirt and lift him off the bench.  
  
John's eyes snapped open as he was slammed against the wall. As his eyes cleared, he found himself staring at the face of a Rolvarian.  
  
"Hey, Sommie! How you doin'?" Instead of answering, Somrela pulled John away from the wall and again slammed him back. "Get your stinkin' paws off me, you damned dirty ape!"  
  
"I have lost much because of you, Crichton," Somrela said. "Because Traven failed to carry out his orders, I was stripped of position and cast out."  
  
"Well, life's a bitch. That's what you get when you try to blow people up." John squirmed, trying to break Somrela's grip. At the bar, Aeryn noticed what was going on. She came up quickly behind the Rolvarian and jabbed him once in the lower back. Somrela gasped and staggered back, releasing John.  
  
Somrela glanced at Aeryn and shook his head. "Of course you would be here as well." He considered the pulse pistols that were suddenly aimed at him. He shook his head slowly and started to shuffle away. "Our business is not finished, Crichton."  
  
"I bet it is." John didn't relax until Somrela was out of the bar. "Why is nothing ever easy?"  
  
"You attract trouble." Aeryn holstered her pistol. "I'm going to make sure Somrela doesn't decide to come back."  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"No, you stay here and relax. You need it more than I do." Before John could protest, Aeryn turned and marched from the bar. He stared at the door then shook his head and returned to his table.  
  
Ixa approached quickly, anger on her face. "You lied! You said you weren't Crichton!"  
  
"So I lied. So what? What do you want, anyway?"  
  
"I wanted to warn you. People are looking for you and Sun."  
  
"Thanks for the newsflash. I've already been reintroduced to Somrela."  
  
"Not the Rolvarian. Someone else. Someone who wants to have Sun all to himself."  
  
John sat up and leaned close. "Wants Aeryn to himself? What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Ixa glanced back at the door. "Stupid! It means you should probably make sure she's okay."  
  
Hit by a sudden wave of concern, John leapt from the table and ran for the door.  
  
Out in the street, John looked around wildly, unable to spot Aeryn in the crowd. She was going to follow Somrela, he thought. But which way did she go?  
  
Ixa's voice came from behind him. "Maybe you want to go that way." John looked in the indicated direction, spotted an alley and started running.  
  
The alley was empty of people, but a small bundle sat in the middle of an intersection. Jogging to it, John found Aeryn's pulse pistol and comm. He picked them up and started feeling a sense of dread come over him. "Aeryn…"  
  
There were footsteps behind him. John turned and saw a Luxan approaching. After getting over how much he looked like D'Argo without tattoos, John said, "Hello. Have you been around here for a little while? I'm looking for a Sebacean woman. About my height, dark hair…"  
  
The Luxan opened his mouth, but instead of speaking, his whip-like tongue snapped out. John tried to dodge, but the stinger on the tip of the tongue caught him on the side of the neck.  
  
John stared, feeling consciousness slip away. As he crumbled to the ground, he muttered, "Oh sh…"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Quiet Time Part 2

"Quiet Time" Part Two: Display Case  
  
Time: Not long after Meltdown  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters, and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
APPARITARUS – A COMMERCE PLANET…  
  
She knew she was lying down. Beyond that…nothing.  
  
Aeryn opened her eyes slowly, not surprised to find them unfocused. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what had happened. She remembered following Somrela down the alley, only to have him disappear from sight. Someone called her name, and Aeryn found herself confronted by a Luxan. Before she could ask if he had seen Somrela, the Luxan's tongue lashed out, striking her on the side of the neck.  
  
After that, nothing.  
  
She opened her eyes again, relieved to find her vision cleared. Aeryn found herself staring at the stars through a canopy that reminded her of Moya's terrace. She sat up slowly and looked around.  
  
A microt later, Aeryn realized her clothes were gone.  
  
Aeryn looked around quickly, trying to locate her clothing. She was on a table of some kind, covered by a sheet of lightweight material. The table, as well as the rest of the furniture in the room, was made of a clear material. Even the walls and ceiling of the room were made of the same material. The floor glowed with a soft white light. There was darkness beyond the room.  
  
Quickly, Aeryn wrapped the sheet around herself in a kind of robe. She then slipped off the table and began to examine the room. It reminded her of the hotel room she and John had gotten. All the furniture was secured to the floor and unmovable. The seams where the walls and floor came together were perfectly sealed.  
  
Aeryn tapped the walls, trying to figure out how thick the material was. Arbitrarily picking a spot, she took a few steps back then rushed forward, striking the wall with her shoulder. It gave a little, and the recoil pushed her back. She tried again, spinning and kicking out at the same spot. The wall again flexed but didn't give.  
  
With a resigned sigh, Aeryn looked around. "Guess I'm not going anywhere." She looked up. "If anyone is there, I want an explanation for this. What's going on? And where are my clothes?"  
  
Movement above and to the left attracted her attention. Some kind of small drone, about the size of a DRD, came out of the darkness. It hovered for a microt, then crossed over the room until it was above the table. It dropped down until it was in contact with the clear material. Silently, part of the material opened up like an iris, and the drone lowered into the room. The drone continued down until it came to rest on the table. There was a click, and the drone rose up again, leaving a small, covered tray on the table. The drone continued upward until it was out of the room. The material closed behind it.  
  
Aeryn stared at the tray, frowning. "Well, it's not my clothes." She walked up slowly and lifted the cover. On the tray sat a plate of food cubes and an assortment of clear, colored cubes. Aeryn picked one up and found it to be made of some kind of jell-like substance. "Dinner, but no utensils." She sniffed the cube then popped it into her mouth. It melted quickly, and had a taste that reminded her of berries.  
  
"How are you feeling, my dear?"  
  
Aeryn spun. Behind her, a hologram hovered in one corner. The man appeared to be Sebacean, but his face and head were highly scarred. He was smiling, but only half his face responded; the scarred side appeared dead and frozen.  
  
She took a few steps forward. "Who are you? Where am I? And what the frell is going on?"  
  
The man smiled. "Ah, defiance. The new ones are always defiant when they first arrive. And you still have your modesty. Well, that will go away after a while."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The hologram began to pace. "My name is Tianza."  
  
"Never heard of you."  
  
"No reason you should have. I have attained a measure of local repute, but it unfortunately does not extend beyond this system. I am, you may say, a collector of beautiful things. It has been my driving passion for nearly twelve cycles."  
  
Disbelief crossed Aeryn's face. So what am I doing here, she wondered. "You're a collector? What do you collect?"  
  
The living side of Tianza's face smiled. "I collect all manner of things. If I find them beautiful, I will do whatever is necessary to posses them, be it a work of art, jewelry…people."  
  
Again, Aeryn wondered, What am I doing here? "Excuse me? Are you saying you kidnap people just because you find them attractive? You're insane, you know that, don't you?"  
  
"Is it insanity for a man to want to surround himself with beauty?"  
  
Aeryn took a deep breath and fought to remain calm. She thought, Maybe I can bluff my way out of this. "Do you have any idea who I am? I am Officer Aeryn Sun, Special Commando, Icarion…"  
  
"No, you are former Officer Aeryn Sun, former Special Commando, once of Icarion Company, Pleisar Regiment. You have spent the last two and a half cycles as a fugitive, after being declared irreversibly contaminated. You spent two years living on an escaped Leviathan with other escaped prisoners, and the last half cycle on a Leviathan gunship. As you can see, if you were hoping to instill the fear of High Command in me, it has failed."  
  
"How do you know so much about me?"  
  
Tianza's smile became almost predatory. "I have my sources. Now, eat. Get some rest. We'll talk more later. And if you were hoping your male would come to your rescue, I would reconsider that. Within a solar day, he will be dead." Tianza's hologram faded and was gone.  
  
Aeryn stared at where the hologram had been then looked up through the clear ceiling. "John…"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
John rubbed his eyes and shook his head, not believing what Ixa told him. "Let me see if I'm wrapping my brain around this. This Sebacean guy, Tianza, collects all manner of things that he finds attractive, up to and including people."  
  
Ixa nodded quickly. "Yes, that's it."  
  
"And he's kidnapped Aeryn because he finds her attractive and wants to add her to his collection?"  
  
"Yes, exactly."  
  
John shook his head slowly, not believing any of it. "That is sick. I mean, yeah, she's beautiful, but still…" He shook his head again and looked around. The bar was empty except for himself, Ixa and the bartender, a being whose skin seemed to be melting. Still shaking his head, John began to pace.  
  
Ixa began to pace next to him. "Haven't you ever seen a woman you really wanted?"  
  
John looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "That's why most guys watch Baywatch, to watch women that they can never have. But most guys don't kidnap women they don't realistically have a chance with. Does he have any idea who he's kidnapped? Aeryn's a former Peacekeeper. Hell, she could kick my ass without breaking a sweat."  
  
"Oh, he knows. He's taken precautions, though. She can't get out of her display case."  
  
"Display case? Great. I need a drink." John turned and headed for the bar. He looked at the bottles of the same thick liquid he had been drinking before then looked at the bartender. "Do you have anything else to drink besides this? Rasklak? Fellip Nectar? Romulan Ale? Anything?" The bartender just stared. "Fine. Give me a bottle and a glass." John pulled a handful of coins from a pocket and slapped them onto the bar.  
  
As Ixa followed him to a table, John asked, "Why did you try and warn me? What's your part in this?"  
  
Ixa looked uncertain for a microt, as if she was trying to decide what to tell him. "Let's just say Tianza took something of mine, something that's very valuable to me. I'll help you get Sun out, if you help me get back what he's taken from me."  
  
John looked at her, then poured himself a glass of the thick liquor. He heard someone come into the bar, but didn't take his eyes off of Ixa. "All right. How do we get to this wack-job?"  
  
"He lives in an orbital habitat. He likes to think he's above the rest of us in more ways than one. The only thing there is to do is find something that he'll find more attractive than Sun. Maybe then you'll be able to trade for her."  
  
"Trade for her. Do you have any idea how that sounds? What's his security like? If this trade idea goes south, could I blast my way in and out again?"  
  
"I don't know. I can find out."  
  
"Good. Why don't you go get the lowdown on Tianza's security? I'll see if I have anything that might catch his fancy." Ixa nodded and left the bar, muttering under her breathe something about finally getting started.  
  
John watched her and sighed in resignation. Just like back on Moya, he thought. Makin' it up as I go. He took a long drink and winced. He didn't think it possible, but this was thicker than what he had been drinking before Aeryn was kidnapped.  
  
We attract them, all the lunatics, the holier-than-God aliens, trouble in general. Must be something about Leviathans. Either that, or it's me. John sighed and let his head hang low.  
  
He heard the footsteps just as a hand landed on his shoulder. "Whoever you are, go away."  
  
"I think not, Crichton. We have unfinished business." It was Somrela.  
  
John sighed again. "Go away, Sommie. I've got bigger things to worry about than your vendetta."  
  
The next voice John heard did not belong to Somrela. It was a low, rumbling voice. "You're right. You do have bigger things to worry about."  
  
A hand clamped down on John's shoulder and lifted him out of his chair. In an instant, he was aware of the Luxan he had encountered earlier. He tried to break the hold, but was carried back and dropped onto another table. John winced and looked up.  
  
The Luxan had drawn a large knife. He kept one hand against John's chest, holding him down. There was a wicked smile on the Luxan's face. "Enjoy your afterlife."  
  
John's eyes went to the knife. "Aw frell."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Quiet Time Part 3

"Quiet Time" Part Three: Have I Got A Deal For You!  
  
Time: Not long after Meltdown  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters, and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
APPARITARUS – A COMMERCE PLANET  
  
Aeryn looked around the cage and tried to keep her growing anger under control. She had thoroughly examined the room, from corner to corner, trying to find any weakness, any failing joint, anything that she could use to escape. That the cage had been designed with someone like her, a trained soldier, in mind was evident. All the joints were tightly sealed, and even the air vents were far too small to be of use to her.  
  
There has to be a way out of here, she thought. Every cell has its weak point. I just have to find it.  
  
Aeryn leaned against the table and tried to force herself to calm down. She stared at the floor, then glanced up through the ceiling. Though she could only see stars, her thoughts went back to Apparitarus, and John. Tianza had said he would be dead within a solar day. She knew that would be harder than Tianza apparently anticipated, but her concern was almost as strong as her anger.  
  
Movement attracted her attention, and Aeryn saw the drone that had brought the tray earlier. It returned to the same spot over the table and lowered until it was in contact with the ceiling. A hole large enough for the drone irised open, and the drone dropped down on top of the tray. Aeryn reached out quickly for the drone, then pulled her hand back as her fingertips touched some kind of energy field that sent a shock up her arm.  
  
Aeryn blew on her tingling fingertips and watched the drone. It seemed to stare at her then began to rise toward the ceiling. Moving quickly, Aeryn climbed onto the table and waited. When the drone passed through its opening, she jumped and grabbed the edges of the opening. As she started to pull herself up, Aeryn saw the opening begin to close. She held on as long as she could, trying to force it open. When it became apparent she was about to lose her fingers, Aeryn let go and dropped to the table. She lost her footing and fell to the floor.  
  
She lay still for a microt, watching the drone float away. Frowning, she started to stand, but stopped when she noticed the opaque flooring had cracked where she'd landed. If I can't go up, Aeryn thought, maybe I can go down.  
  
Tianza's voice came from behind her. "Why do you insist on trying to escape? Don't you understand the honor I've bestowed upon you?"  
  
"Strange, I don't feel honored. What part of your brain is malfunctioning to the point that this makes sense?"  
  
For a microt, Tianza didn't respond. He turned the scarred portion of his face toward Aeryn and spoke in a quiet voice. "Do you see my disfigurement? Do you know how most people react to me? With revulsion, with fear. They don't see me, they see the scars. I used to be popular. It used to be an honor to be seen with me. But because of an accident, I was segregated from the rest of society. So since I was cut off from the world I once knew, I decided to bring that world to me. I now surround myself with beautiful things and beautiful people."  
  
"How many other people have you kidnapped over the cycles? And for how long do you think you can continue doing this?"  
  
"As long as I feel it necessary. Shall we say local law enforcement owes its very existence to me."  
  
"You've bribed them." Aeryn shook her head slowly. "So, what do you want from me? Pity? Sympathy? All you'll get is contempt."  
  
Tianza began to pace. "I seem to have underestimated your training. Even though you left the Peacekeepers two and a half cycles ago, you are still very much the Prowler pilot. Not a concern. You will eventually come around and accept the situation."  
  
"I'll be dead first." Aeryn's voice was cold.  
  
"Possibly. I can preserve you as you are now." Tianza's hologram faded away.  
  
Aeryn stared at where the hologram once was then glanced back at the broken floor. "Now, let's see what's under there."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
For a microt long eternity, John stared at the blade and wondered how long the Luxan would drag out the moment. He was still wondering when he heard Somrela say, "Stop, Treslen. Crichton is not yours to kill. His life belongs to me."  
  
Treslen looked back at Somrela and growled. "Tianza wants him dead. I reached him first. I get the kill."  
  
"I have history with him. He disgraced me in the eyes of my people. To regain my honor, I must kill him."  
  
John looked from Treslen to Somrela and wondered who he should be more concerned with. "Hey, look guys. No need to argue over little ol' me. In fact, why do you let me up. I'll go take care of some business while you two discuss this like a couple of good homicidal maniacs."  
  
Treslen looked back at John. "I think not." He again raised the knife.  
  
As he started to bring the knife down, Somrela rushed forward, striking Treslen in the side. Both of them tumbled to the floor and started fighting.  
  
John slid off the table and watched them for a microt. Never look a gift horse or a close call in the mouth, he thought. He slowly backed out of the bar.  
  
He managed to relax a little when he was out on the street. He looked around quickly and spotted Ixa coming toward him. "What happened? What's going on?"  
  
"It looks like Tianza wants me out of the way. He sent Somrela and a Luxan to take care of me." John took a deep breath and let it whistle out through his teeth. "Did you find out anything?"  
  
"In the three microts since I left? I'm good, but not even I can get that kind of information that fast."  
  
John chewed on his lower lip and began walking down the street, heading toward the landing field, Ixa walking quickly to keep up with him. "What if we go to the local sheriff? Surely they…"  
  
"Are you joking? Tianza owns the local sheriff. Paid cash for his last election. If Tianza wants you dead and the Luxan and the Rolvarian haven't killed you, the sheriff will."  
  
"Great. This just keeps getting better. Wait a minute." John stopped and began to turn over possibilities in his mind. "Tianza collects beautiful things? One of a kind rarities and such. Right?"  
  
Ixa nodded. "But it would have to be something no one else has. Something rare, valuable and beautiful."  
  
John nodded as his college literature class came back to him. "I think we might be able to come up with something. Is there a jeweler nearby? Someone that can do a rush job for a large sum of cash?"  
  
"Maybe. What're you thinking?"  
  
"If I have to trade, then I'll trade. Now, let's go."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Tianza looked around the opulent series of chambers that made up his private quarters on his orbital habitat and sighed in satisfaction. A small part of his mind was concerned about the defiance Aeryn continued to show. He quickly dismissed the concern, knowing that all the ones he had taken before Aeryn had shown the same defiance. Just as they had lost their will to fight, so would she. It would happen. He just had to be patient.  
  
He slowly walked to his bedroom and climbed onto the bed. Tianza's eyes slipped shut as he felt himself relax. His mind drifted back, and he remembered fire and pain, tumbling out of control, and an impact that should have left him dead.  
  
I've overcome that tragedy, he thought. I've risen above it to regain the power that I've lost.  
  
Quiet beeping and an equally quiet voice. "Excuse me, sir."  
  
Tianza sighed. "I did not want to be disturbed."  
  
"Yes, sir. But there is a small transport pod approaching. We're receiving a signal from them."  
  
"Why are you concerning me with this? Destroy it."  
  
"Sir, the caller says he's John Crichton and wants to talk to you about Aeryn Sun."  
  
Tianza opened his eyes. Crichton is still alive? "Transfer it down here." He climbed from the bed and went to his office.  
  
A hologram of John was shimmering into existence as Tianza stepped in. "Well, Crichton, you seem to have an annoying habit of surviving."  
  
A smirk crossed John's face. "Oh, did you watch a lot of James Bond films, too? As personally revolting as I may find it, I'm here to negotiate for Aeryn. I have something that no one else has, and I'm willing to let it go in exchange for Aeryn's freedom."  
  
"What could you possibly have that would make me trade my newest possession?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the One Ring of Power? It's an ancient artifact from my world."  
  
"Never heard of it. It's a ring? Why would I want a ring?"  
  
John lowered his eyes and seemed to think. "On my world, nineteen rings were forged and passed out to the various races. This ring controlled them all. There is nothing like it in this or any other universe, and it's beautiful in its simplicity."  
  
Despite himself, Tianza was intrigued. "You have my attention, Crichton. I'll give you permission to land. You'll then be escorted to my chambers. Until then." As the hologram faded, Tianza went to his desk and touched an isolated control. "Allow the pod to land. Escort Crichton to my chambers. Before he arrives, I want to see Tirim'bella. There is a task his so- called experts couldn't handle that now must fall to his hands."  
  
Tianza switched off the comm and glanced at the ceiling. "We'll see what Crichton has, dear Aeryn. If what he says is true, then I'll have both you and this ring. If not, then I have lost nothing but some time. Either way, Crichton's time among the living is drawing to a close." He looked around the office and nodded in satisfaction.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Quiet Time Part 4

"Quiet Time" Part Four: Fire Sale!  
  
Time: Not long after Meltdown  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters, and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
APPARITARUS – A COMMERCE PLANET  
  
"Your male is coming."  
  
Aeryn turned quickly, hoping that Tianza's hologram form didn't notice the floor panels she had managed to pry up. "Really," she said, hoping she sounded relaxed. "I thought you said he was going to be dead within a day."  
  
"A day hasn't past yet. Rest assured; Crichton may arrive here in a transport pod, but he'll leave with the garbage."  
  
"John would probably say you're sounding overly melodramatic, whatever the frell that means. So he's on his way?"  
  
Tianza nodded. "Yes. He said he had something he wanted to offer as a trade for you. He called it the One Ring of Power. Can you tell me anything about it?"  
  
Even as she tried to keep her face neutral, Aeryn's mind began to race. One Ring of Power? John, what are you doing? "I think he mentioned it once when he first arrived here from his world. He never mentioned how he came to possess such a powerful artifact. He did keep it with him at all times."  
  
"Have you seen it?"  
  
"Once, two cycles ago. It wasn't much to look at. Gold, I think."  
  
Tianza nodded. "I see. You must be important to him, if he's willing to trade this Ring for you."  
  
Aeryn shrugged. "John doesn't always think with his head."  
  
Tianza looked to one side and seemed to listen to something only he could hear. He nodded and turned back to Aeryn. "He's here. If you're lucky, maybe I'll let you witness his execution."  
  
As Tianza's hologram faded, Aeryn said, "I'll be counting the microts." Quickly, Aeryn turned back to the floor panels she had been working on.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The first thing John noticed when he stepped into the chamber was that it was hot.  
  
He felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead as he paced around the plainly furnished room that looked to be the size of a banquet hall. "Man, it's like an oven in here." John turned back toward the door, where Ixa quietly stood. "He always keep it this hot? Sebaceans can't handle high temperatures."  
  
As Ixa nodded, Tianza's voice came from a far corner. "I prefer the higher temperatures. At any rate, the temperature would have to climb much higher for the Living Death to set in."  
  
John turned. A panel had slid aside, revealing a darkened room. Beyond the door stood Tianza. Even though he tried not to react, John couldn't keep from wincing when he saw the scarred side of Tianza's face. "Twelve cycles ago, I was in an accident on a commercial transport. It crashed while on approach to Apparitarus's main field. I was one of the few survivors. I found myself horribly scarred and shunned by society."  
  
"Ah, life in high society. It's all so superficial."  
  
"Indeed." Tianza looked at Ixa. "Still trying to take my property, Ixa?"  
  
"I just want what's mine," she said.  
  
The living side of Tianza's face smiled. "Of course. Why don't we step into my office so we can negotiate in comfort?"  
  
John didn't move. "I want to make sure Aeryn's all right."  
  
"Don't you trust me, Crichton?"  
  
"I haven't trusted anyone since the Carter administration."  
  
Tianza nodded slowly. "Yes, of course. At the moment, she's trying to rip up the floorboards in a pointless attempt at escape. She'll soon find that it's a waste of her time." He stepped into the office, and John could see him tapping something on a desk.  
  
With a quiet hum, part of the ceiling began to lower. What looked like a large box, the size of an average hotel room, dropped down, though John couldn't see what was lowering the box. He stopped wondering about it as soon as he saw the clear walls, furniture and Aeryn wearing nothing more than a sheet.  
  
"You sick son of a bitch," he whispered.  
  
"Careful, Crichton. It's not good to insult someone you're going to negotiate with. If you'll follow me?"  
  
Shaking his head, John walked up to the cage. Aeryn was saying something, but no sound escaped the box. "I want to talk to her. In private. Or, as much privacy as a bugged room can have."  
  
John turned back to Ixa. "Go back to the transport pod. Get some of Aeryn's clothes, her pulse pistol and her comm." Ixa hesitated for a microt, then nodded and left the room.  
  
Tianza tapped more instructions into his desk. A narrow door opened in one side of the box. John threw an angry look toward Tianza and stepped in. "Are you all right, Aeryn?"  
  
"You mean aside from being treated like a prize Tronkan shrill singer? Oh fine. I was just contemplating the way you constantly get me into trouble without even trying."  
  
"It's a knack. By the way, Tianza knows you're trying to get through the floor. According to him, it's pointless."  
  
"I hope you won't be too upset if I keep trying. Unless this plan of yours by some miracle actually works." In response to John's questioning look, Aeryn said, "Tianza told me you were coming to trade something called the One Ring of Power for my freedom. If this fails, I assume you have a back- up?"  
  
"Actually, Aeryn, I'm just wingin' it. Keep working on the floor. One way or another, this'll be over soon and we'll be back on Talyn in time for cappuccino." He kissed her once and held her close. "Although, I have to say, this is a good look for you." Aeryn jabbed him once in the stomach. "Right. One thing at a time." John kissed her again and stepped out of the cage. The door closed up almost immediately.  
  
"Now, Crichton, if you'll step into my office." John glanced again at Aeryn, then stepped into Tianza's office.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ixa checked the satchel one last time, making sure she had everything John had asked for. She quickly looked around the inside of the transport pod, hoping to find something that neither John nor Aeryn would miss. Seeing nothing that attracted her attention, Ixa sighed and started out of the pod.  
  
At the base of the ramp, Ixa saw the large, hulking form of a Sheyang. "What the frell do you want, Tirim'bella?"  
  
"I am making sure Master Tianza's interests are protected. I am, after all, the only law in this system." Tirim'bella glanced at the satchel. "What is that?"  
  
"Clothes, a pulse pistol and a comm. Apparently, Crichton thinks he's going to out-maneuver Tianza."  
  
"Foolish of him. And you? He doesn't suspect you?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. He still thinks I'm helping him in order to get my own property back."  
  
Tirim'bella nodded and took a step closer to Ixa. "Do not forget your place, little one. I would not hesitate should you decide to actually help Crichton." To drive home his point, the Sheyang raised his head, inhaled deeply and let fly a fireball that detonated against the ceiling of the hanger. "Remember, I do not need a weapon to kill you."  
  
"I don't forget anything, Sheyang. Don't you forget that it was your muscle that failed to kill Crichton the first time around."  
  
"That is none of your concern, Ixa. At any rate, Somrela killed Treslen, and Somrela himself has been dealt with. Just remember your role." Tirim'bella turned slowly and began to shuffle away.  
  
Ixa watched the Sheyang for a microt then started for the elevators, shaking her head and muttering under her breath.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Tianza waved John to a chair and slipped behind his desk. "Please tell me more about the history of this Ring you're offering."  
  
John watched Tianza for a moment, getting his thoughts together. "In the past, no one's sure how long ago, nineteen rings were created and given to the three major races. Three were given to the Elves, seven were given to the Dwarves, and nine were given to the Men. This ring was later created to control them all."  
  
"Did it work? Were the others controlled?"  
  
"For a time. There was a great war to overthrow the warlord who owned this ring. Through one last, desperate act, the warlord was overthrown. It's been passed down through the generations until it reached my family. My cousin, Bilbo, passed it on to me. I was on my way to pass it on to another cousin, Frodo, when I accidentally entered a wormhole and ended up here."  
  
"I see. May I see it?"  
  
Slowly, John reached into a pocket of his black duster and took out a small, unadorned box. He opened it carefully and handed it to Tianza. He half expected the dejected look on the Sebacean's face. "This is it?"  
  
"I told you it was beautiful in its simplicity. Think of it; that ring can give you control over the entire population of the planet Earth. With that kind of power, anything else would be ostentatious."  
  
"I suppose it would." Tianza lifted the ring from the box and examined it closely. "What are these markings?"  
  
"That's an older form of the Elven language." Or at least as close as a series of random curlicues can be, John thought. "It says, 'One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.' It's the language of Mordor, where the ring was forged."  
  
Tianza nodded and continued to examine the ring. "Would you mind if I had my labs examine the ring?"  
  
"You won't pick anything up. The ring has a will of its own. If it wants to look like an ordinary gold band, then that's all you're scientists are going to find."  
  
"The ring is sentient?"  
  
"Let's just say it knows what it wants and it knows how to get it. But go ahead, feel free to have your people study it."  
  
Tianza stood and started for the door. "Please help yourself to the bar. I won't be long."  
  
John watched him leave, then leaned over and started out the door. Where the hell is Ixa? As soon as Tianza's people figure out that the ring was made last night, this whole things gonna go south. I need to get Aeryn out of that goldfish bowl before…  
  
The sound of another door opening followed by heavy footsteps and heavier breathing cut off his train of thought. In the cage, John could see Aeryn frantically waving her hands and pointing at him. Slowly, he turned and saw a Sheyang entering the office through another door.  
  
John stood slowly, and his hand drifted to his pulse pistol. "Oh, hi. Are you here to entertain me while I wait for Tianza to come back?"  
  
"No. I am Tirim'bella. I am the law in this system. And since my two operatives failed in their task, I am here to kill you." The Sheyang inhaled and released a fireball in John's direction.  
  
John dove out of the way. As the fireball exploded against the wall, he muttered, "Why can't anything ever be easy?"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Quiet Time Part 5

"Quiet Time" Part 5: Close Out!  
  
Time: Not long after Meltdown  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't create Farscape, didn't create the characters, and don't make a plug nickel off of it.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
APPARITARUS – A COMMERCE PLANET  
  
John glanced quickly over his shoulder at the hole blasted in the office wall. He frowned and began to sidestep around the Sheyang, drawing his pulse pistol as he did so. "Y'know, Rolaids will clear that heartburn right up. 'Cause how do you spell relief?"  
  
As he dove clear of another fireball, John said, "Me, I spell relief W-y-n- o-n-n-a." He raised the pistol, but had to dodge again as a third fireball came at him. As he rolled away, he saw this fireball pass through one of the other holes…and head toward Aeryn's cage.  
  
As he heard the explosion as the fireball struck the clear walls, John came up to one knee and fired again and again. The Sheyang took the multiple hits and staggered back. He fell backward onto the desk and lay still.  
  
John stared at him for only a microt before he ran from the office.  
  
The fireball had blasted a large hole in one wall of the cage. John stared at it, fearing the worst, but saw Aeryn on the far side of the cage, coughing and shaking her head. He climbed through the hole and ran to her. "Aeryn!"  
  
Aeryn coughed again, brushed away splinters of debris and stared at John. "Well, this plan appears to be working better than most." She gently touched the cut on her cheek and winced.  
  
"Shocking when you stop to think about it, isn't it?"  
  
"What the frell's going on?"  
  
John spun, again drawing his pulse pistol. Ixa stood in the hole, holding a satchel and looking shocked. "I let you out of my sight for a few microts…"  
  
"Shut the hell up and give me the bag." John to the satchel and handed it to Aeryn. "Just a few essentials." He smiled at the relieved look that crossed Aeryn's face when she pulled out her clothes.  
  
John stepped away as Aeryn began to dress. "Why didn't you tell me the sheriff was a Sheyang?"  
  
Ixa looked indignant. "You didn't ask." She leaned to one side and tried to watch Aeryn dress.  
  
John reached over and turned Ixa around. "Hey, none of that!" He herded Ixa out of the cage and glanced back into the office. The Sheyang hadn't moved, but John wondered if the pulse blasts had actually injured him. "You know a fast way back to the hanger?"  
  
"I can get you there. But Tianza's probably alerted security by now. You'll…"  
  
"You'll just have to get us around them, won't you." Aeryn stepped up next to John and closed up her vest. She checked her pulse pistol and nodded toward the main door. "Is there another way out of here, besides the one the Sheyang used?"  
  
"There's a backdoor around here somewhere, but I'm not sure where." Ixa began to look around.  
  
Aeryn watched her, then pulled John aside. "You're not trusting her, are you?"  
  
"I didn't have much choice, Aeryn. She could get me in. Now, as to how much I trust her…" The hair on the back of John's neck stood up. He spun and drew his pistol.  
  
Behind them stood Ixa, aiming a small pistol at John. "Where do you think you're going, Crichton? Master Tianza won't like you taking his property."  
  
Aeryn drew her own pistol and took position next to John. "Perhaps you should inform Tianza that I'll be dead before I go back into his little display case."  
  
"Do you think you're the only one to resist him? He has a whole gallery full of people who resisted him."  
  
John heard a door open and saw Aeryn spin. "Frell…" she said.  
  
"Not now, baby. We've got other things to worry about."  
  
"You only have one thing on your mind, don't you."  
  
"What do you expect? I'm a guy." John glanced over his shoulder and saw six armed men standing in front of the door, Tianza behind them. "Oh frell."  
  
Tianza held up the ring. "I will commend you on your attempted ruse, Crichton. However, molecular dating on this ring shows that it was made last night, and shows no supernatural properties. It's just a band of gold."  
  
"Well, can't blame a guy for trying." John's eyes went to the office door, and wasn't surprised to see the Sheyang get up and shuffle toward Tianza.  
  
"What does it take to kill a Sheyang," he said.  
  
"Pulse rifles are best," Aeryn replied. "There is another way, but it takes precise timing."  
  
"Well, whenever you feel like taking the shot…"  
  
Tianza slipped the ring into a pocket. "And you, Aeryn Sun. Since you won't enjoy the life I'm willing to provide you, I'll have to add you to my gallery. You'll be beautiful forever."  
  
"Oh please."  
  
With a resigned sigh, Tianza said, "Tirim'bella, if you'll take care of them. And try not to be too harsh with them. I don't want to have to replace too much of Aeryn's body." He smiled and backed out of the room.  
  
Tirim'bella stepped forward, inhaled and opened his mouth, preparing to release another fireball.  
  
Aeryn quickly aimed for his mouth and squeezed off two shots. Both found their target, the Sheyang's open mouth…and the gas about to be ignited.  
  
Tirim'bella exploded.  
  
John staggered as Aeryn was thrown into him by the force of Tirim'bella's explosion. He recovered in time to see Ixa take aim for them. John pushed Aeryn aside as Ixa opened fire, then squeezed off a shot of his own. Ixa dropped to the deck.  
  
Aeryn considered the guards that had been caught in the explosion. A few that had been close to Tirim'bella had been killed in the explosion. Several were unconscious. A couple were beginning to get to their feet. "John, I think it's time for a strategic withdrawal."  
  
John looked at the guards and nodded. "Right. Backdoor."  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
They managed to make it to the hanger without meeting any serious resistance.  
  
John and Aeryn rounded a corner, each trying to look in every direction at once. John was beginning to think their luck might hold.  
  
Then he saw Tianza standing in front of the transport pod's lowered ramp, arms folded behind his back.  
  
"You just don't know when to stop."  
  
Tianza ignored John, concentrating his attention on Aeryn. "I fail to understand why you resist, Aeryn. I'm offering you a life of ease, where your every wish would be taken care of."  
  
"And all you ask for in return is for me to parade around naked so you and whoever else can stare at me." Aeryn's face became hard and she shook her head slowly. "You'll have to find some other way to entertain yourself."  
  
"Ever since my accident, no one wants to be seen with me. There is no other way, Aeryn."  
  
"There's always a way," John said. "You've got two hands. Alternate every now and again."  
  
A look of disappointment crossed Tianza's face. "So, your answer is no."  
  
"Have your translator microbes failed? The answer is no."  
  
Tianza nodded slowly and brought out a pulse pistol. Both Tianza and Aeryn fired at the same time. While Tianza's shot went wild, Aeryn's struck him in the chest. Tianza fell back, a surprised look on his face.  
  
John stepped close to Aeryn. "You okay?"  
  
Aeryn inhaled deeply and holstered her pistol. "Fine. Let's get out of here."  
  
Microts later, as the transport pod sped away from the orbital habitat, John sighed. "Well, so much for that vacation."  
  
Aeryn nodded. "Setting course for Talyn. He won't seem so small now, will he?"  
  
"I'll learn to live with it. How long a haul have we got?"  
  
Aeryn looked over the console and nodded. "About two arns."  
  
"Two arns, huh." John leaned back in his chair and stretched. "Gee, what can we possibly do to fill up two arns?"  
  
With a smile on her face, Aeryn turned to John. "Oh, I'm sure we can find something to do." She leaned forward and pulled him close.  
  
THE END 


End file.
